User talk:SomnusXIII
Hi SomnusXIII -- we are excited to have Monster Hunter Frontier Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro MHFO Wiki You know, a great way to start this out (I'll probably try and add some stuff later tonight) would be to translate the Japanese MHFO wiki with google. Another great source would be the regular Monster Hunter wiki over at http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page As in, you could practically copy-paste a lot of the information on monsters, their patterns, etc. straight from the regular Monster Hunter wiki, so long as you cite your sources... Just suggesting. I basically just cleaned up the Rathalos attacks a bit just now, but I'm busy so I won't try adding anything significant until later tonight. *Yeah im down with translating the mhfo japan wiki mixed with mhf.inven.kr (tyhere pictures are totally official and i want to take them and just credit capcom lol. And ive actually been learning all my codes from MH english wiki haha. If you look at the rathalos box i blantantly learned by editing theirs. I wasnt sure if i cared enough to have all the official what not like they do since mhfo just has to much stupid substance to cover in the long run. We also have to be careful of what i almost did and look out for what has changed between our 2.0 game and japans almost 5.0. PS im really grateful you are helping!! SomnusXIII 00:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request I'm looking to get Sysop for myself and bot status for my bot account (diphenBot). I've been translating information from GreeT, MHF Wiki and a couple other places. I have lofty goals for this wiki, but there are some things I'd like to rearrange in order to ease the process. As there haven't been any edits (or logins, really) for several months, I hope this wouldn't be an issue. Thanks. --diphen 17:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC)